Dhampir!
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: AxelxRoxas pairing, if you do not like, do not read or flame me! Roxas is a dhampir, trying desperately to blend in with mortals, Axel on the other hand is a vampire who prefers the passion in the blood.
1. Dhampir!

**Authors note: Oh my...this is actually longer than one page! Well, I do hope you enjoy!**

Sun shone brilliantly upon the small island, drowning it inside its brilliantly lit magenta glow. Each small shop seemed to be bustling with life. In all the years, Radiant Garden has hardly ever seen sunshine quite like this one and to the townsfolk, this was a good omen. No one knew exactly why this was a good omen, it was just planted there as if someone had purposely placed it inside every ones mind. Children who always wanted to get their grubby hands on everything always stole seashells danced along what was known as an excuse for a beach, yet these shells. A lone boy sat down on this beach, not moving towards the sea nor attempting to pick up any seashells. You see this boy wasn't exactly normal.

Pushing his sandy blonde hair to one side, Roxas looked out towards the oceans thinking about only one thing that was possible for him to think about right now. Throwing a pebble out towards the sea, he watched as the smooth piece of rock hit the surface of the pure aquamarine seas. Running his tongue over his abnormally long canines, he sighed as he managed to run over what had actually happened to him. _It was his entire fault, that Xemnas. I knew that I never should have gone with him, said yes to what he demanded from me, _he thought as a sad smile crossed his perfect face, looking beautiful to the passers-by. The invisible wings on his back were folded in, his innocence of being only a whole human being torn from him by a terrible mistake he had made.

The word _dhampir _floated around his mind freely as if it had the right to do so. The sun was finally beginning to set now. Soon one of them would come looking for him, the ones who always seemed to dress in black robes. Roxas had questioned Xemnas about his strange garb that night but the silver haired vampire gave him no answer that would simply satisfy him. Pulling his knees to closer to him, he let out another sigh as the burning orb in the sky finally settled over the land, leaving the small town of Radiant Garden to be completely basked into darkness as the creeping tendrils of night took over the perfectly clear sky. The shops were finally beginning to close for the night and this made the mood of his current position feel much better than what it was in the daytime.

A shuffle came from one of the rooftops, followed by another and another. It was them, he knew it was! Pushing himself slowly to his feet, the hairs upon his neck stood on end as their creepy laughter reached his ears. The laughter itself was impossible for any mortal to hear, mainly because that was the laughter they always used when they were hunting out their prey. Taking one look at the roofs that he could see, it took a while for his eyes to properly adjust to the dark, yet when they did, he realised how much better his eyesight was at night than what it was in the day. He could easily spot the dark robes against the light of the moon, each of them pulling back their hoods to reveal their faces, to let him know that they were watching him.

Not taking any chances, he set off away from the beach, running as fast as he could had also been improved thanks to the blue blood that now flew so freely inside each vein and artery in his body. He felt incredibly hungry yet he made no attempt to taste food at this time. Sea salt Ice cream tasted like acid to him now. That was the only thing he really liked when he could taste food. It was his favourite. The creepy laughter began to follow him as the swift shuffling of feet simply told him that they were following him. He continued running though the deserted streets, not quite realizing where he was going until he ran smack into something that felt completely solid, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Ugh…" Everything hurt, even the most unnatural places, yet that didn't matter to him right now. Looking up at what he had ran into, his mouth nearly ran agape as he looked straight up into the cold, lifeless eyes of Xemnas.

"You've caused us quite a bit of a stir haven't you Roxas?" When Roxas didn't answer his question, a cruel smirk grew upon his cold, emotionless face. This wasn't the Xemnas that Roxas knew. Once, Xemnas was someone who always helped him out whenever he was in trouble with his teachers or with the bullies at school. After all, Xemnas had been his foster father, taking him in when no one wanted him.

That person was gone now, possibly destroyed by the monstrosity that Roxas saw in front of him. He felt paralysed to move, even when the monster held out a hand to him, looking rock hard to the touch. His mind willed him to move on yet his body became selfish, refused to listen to what his mind was telling him. The smirk grew even more upon his horrid features, revealing the abnormally large canines underneath the folds of flesh that was peeled back grotesquely to frighten him? Maybe, but Roxas was already paralysed in fear. Someone grabbed both of his arms and yanked him up into a standing position. He turned to look at the person who picked him up but the cold hand of Xemnas stopped him.

The daytime had passed by quickly which was unusual to someone like him since he always found that daytime always dragged by when he was eagerly waiting for the sun to set. A vampire by birth, Axel knew nothing of the wonders of being human except for if he chose to stalk out a particular beauty, allowing his stomach to become even more hungry until it was at the point where the growls became begs. He was a natural when it came to seducing someone and his charms always worked on his victims, his mind taking in pleasure as he would place a slow, sensual kiss upon their fleshy lips before sinking his fangs into the nape of their neck. The taste of orgasmic bliss would always linger within the blood and that was what he preferred to taste when he was feasting, it always gave the blood flavour.

He hardly had any sleep. In truth, this was the only time he had a full session of sleeping blissfully, allowing his undead body to become like that of a corpse as he slept through the times of the day, allowing the burning goddess within the sky to finally rest before the lunar goddess called to him with her viciously tempting pleas. However, it wasn't the light of the moon that woke him from his death-like rest. His senses had tipped him off to more of his kind approaching, which simply meant one thing to him: trouble! Knowing of their plans to change the boy that they called "Roxas" for quite a while now, he immediately knew why they were approaching this area after a long time of nothing but a death-like slumber within the darkness of their own castle – one that not even foolish fledglings were that stupid to walk into.

Pushing himself off of the small bed within the corner of the lifeless room that he had hollered up in for the night after fleeing from his current abode due to the wraith of the king himself, Xemnas, someone he shouldn't have trusted, he managed to push his groggy body into the folds of the torn robe before shaking himself up by jumping out of the window. It didn't take long for his senses to catch onto the group of vampires that seemed to be chasing the running dhampir that was known only to him as the subject "Roxas". Carefully following the shuffling of his kind from the ground, he didn't bother to put his hood up, saw no need of it. It was easy for someone like him to catch up to them but when he did get there it wasn't the fact that the king himself, Xemnas nearly had the boy within his thrall, it was the fact that Axel actually knew the boy, had met him long ago before he was turned into a creature of the night.

One of them caught onto his scent. He could tell because a blonde vampire known to him only by the name of Vexen turned to where he was standing, hissing spastically as he lunged towards Axel, aiming to strike at his throat with his particularly vicious looking claws. Grabbing hold of the vampires right arm, he grinned as he felt the bone pop, causing the vampire to scream before he was finally silenced by a sharp pair of claws that had been shoved quite forcefully into the vampires chest cavity where his heart was meant to be. Many of the others became alerted by the screams and each met the same end as the blonde who was slowly withering away beside the blood soaked Axel. Xemnas didn't seem that much fazed by the intrusion. In fact he disappeared into thin air, dropping the boy onto the floor as he did so.

Roxas had become confused by the way Xemnas behaved. Hitting the floor hard once more, he yelped a little as he became slightly winded, gasping for breath. Someone helped him to his feet, yet it was so dark that it seemed impossible for Roxas to actually see who had helped him. All he could manage to make out was a dark robe, just like what the vampires actually wore. _Is this another trick? _He thought as he seemed to stare at the person who had saved his life.

"No…not a trick, Roxas!" The stranger seemed to say as if he could read his mind. Roxas jumped back a little as he heard his name being spoken by someone that he was sure that he didn't actually give too.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" The stranger seemed to shuffle slightly before actually pulling down his robe to reveal a striking mane of pure fiery crimson that seemed to be spike out at odd ends.

Two strikingly light blue irises gazed back into his darker ones, probing them for any possible lies that may come up. For a male, Roxas couldn't get over how strikingly beautiful he was.

"Well can't you tell by my unhealthy appearance?" When Roxas seemed to look back at him as if he was from another planet, the stranger sighed before holding upon his claws already caked with blue blood from the vampires that he had slain. Roxas gasped a little before backing away a slight bit from the stranger. "Hey look, kid I'm not going to hurt you okay?"

Roxas stopped. The last time he listened to a vampire, he had been turned into something that was unhealthy, a being that didn't fit in amongst humans or vampires. Yet as the stranger continued to say things to try and reassure him that everything was going to be okay, there was one thing that he knew that the stranger was leaving out. His own name.

"Look, the name is Axel." Roxas was shocked by how the name seemed to slip off of the strangers tongue as if he despised it. "Look kid, I know that your new to the blood, so you can either except my guidance or not, okay?" Roxas thought this over, after all, he knew that he didn't actually have someone who could help him.

He knew nothing about being a dhampir and when he accepted Axel's offer, he honestly thought that everything was going to be okay but he didn't quite realise how wrong he was.

**Authors note: Should I continue?**


	2. Seduction of A Sensitive Vampire final

**Chapter Two: Seduction of a sensitive vampire**

"Roxas, come on!" Ever since that night where he was changed into a half-ling that only belonged in what seemed like oblivion to him, all Roxas had actually been doing when he lay down to sleep off the hours in the day was dream about his old friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Until he actually slept that day, he never quite realised how much he missed his friends. Over the last few weeks, Roxas had become very much in tune with his new abilities, yet he still wasn't quite strong enough to hold his own in a sparring match against the two hundred year old vampire that took him under his wing. He had been great full for the vampire's hospitality yet he knew that Axel was still hiding a few secrets like how he actually found him that night for one.

Pushing himself up out of the makeshift bed he had made for himself upon the cold, hard floor, he managed to push his hair into what he thought was a suitable position. The one thing that Roxas really didn't like about being Dhampir was that he could never look at his reflection once again. Dhampir molecules were always hard for the cool surface to process, deeming them all reflection-less. Roxas wasn't one who was actually into primping himself up for the back show but he did actually want to see how much he had grown since he finally turned seventeen. Now don't believe what you read about vampires and their lesser siblings, Dhampirs in the horror novels of this day and age. Both vampires and dhampirs could actually age but they would never die and their appearances would never actually change when they reached the certain age of masculinity.

Roxas was still waiting to reach his age of masculinity, where he would finally become a creature of the nightlife, one that devoured the passion in the blood of his victims. The longer he seemed to stay with Axel, the more alike they became. On the one hand, Roxas became far more agile and extremely short tempered with his enemies, whilst Axel seemed to become much more subtle in handling the problems that were usually at hand.

Tonight, Roxas had to learn to find a victim that was suitable to his newly acquired tastes. After all, he had a teacher that was possibly one of the experts in the art of seducing his victims – even though, Axel always said that it came naturally if you picked out the right one. Ruffling up the black cloak that he found lying around, he removed his old clothing and placed the robe over his perfectly toned frame. He could put up with the limitations, after all it was nothing for him to take something from a shop using his newly found agility to escape from the security system before it could actually discover that something was missing. Brushing a hand over his unruly mane of pure blonde, he leaped out of the window to meet up with the vampire who was still waiting impatiently outside.

"Man, what took you?" Roxas took one look at the vampire, pointing at the long robe he was now wearing. The vampire chuckled, eerily reminding Roxas of the night he had been turned. Watching as the vampire took to the rooftops, he noticed Axel pull the robe around him closely, obviously trying to keep out the unearthly cold that seemed to devour the land itself. Closing his eyes for a second, he seemed to focus all of his energy into this one simple jump up onto the high roofs above before remembering that the vampire was waiting for him. Opening his perfectly clear crystalline blue eyes, he took one simple leap up onto the ledge, stumbled and nearly fell if it wasn't for the particularly agile flexibility of the vampire who was keeping an eye on him.

"Easy…first timers always misjudge the heights!" He simply said as he yanked the dangling boy up, making him look like he was almost flying as he shot quite high up into the air before finally landing upon the roof itself. Roxas always thought that he never quite had much of a problem feeding but what he didn't actually like was killing off his victim if they ever broke free. He would try his best to make sure that they were always killed off the way they were supposed to but Axel always managed to help by killing off the victim quickly before Roxas could puncture the flesh with his particularly sharp canines. However, Roxas couldn't bear to ever drink the very last drop of blood. He would always wait until the heart slowed to a stop until he would finally cast the corpse into the nearest gutter.

A particularly dangerous smirk crept up on Axels face. The smell of passion filled the air as soft music soured towards their particularly sensitive ears. Tonight was going to be a big feast. One so full of passion that it nearly made him choke with delight right there and then. Turning to his young dhampir apprentice, he made sure that the smirk grew before signalling to Roxas that he had found a catch. Even if the concert full of classical music being sung out by a particularly exquisite female vocalist was going to be a long wait for them to eat, he knew that it was going to be worth at least for a two nights feed. Leaping over to the next building over, he held out a particular strong hand towards his apprentice just in case he lost his balance once again but this time he didn't.

A sense of euphoria reached Axel as the music coursed across the dark skies of the night, filling him with a particularly dangerous feeling to them both. He didn't exactly know what it was yet when he looked back at Roxas, he realised that the feeling was beginning to get stronger. _I hope this is just a simple crush, _he kept that thought to himself, blocking off his mind from the young dhampir who he had made a mind link with only a few weeks ago when he saved his life from the King of the vampires and the coven that guarded him. Sniffing the air slightly, he marvelled at the passion filled crowd that had gathered outside the orchestral concert. He could pick them all off one by one if he wanted – it would stop him from feeding for at least a whole week, but he knew he couldn't do it. He may have been used to draining a single victim dry but the guilt of at least a thousand, if not more was too much to bear.

The singer herself was a fully developed woman of only twenty-one. A set of perfectly full hips and chest seemed to grace this woman yet he knew he could never get close to someone like that. His stomach grumbled slightly as he already began to feel the taste of her sweet blood upon her lips. It seemed that Roxas, his young apprentice had set his sights upon the young musician playing what looked like a acoustic guitar, the strings playing out notes that seemed to capture the hearts of the audience. Pushing his way towards the stage, he made sure that Roxas was actually following him before resting his head upon the front of the stage, not to far from where the young singer was blasting out a song that he couldn't recognise.

Roxas drew in quite close to him, making the feeling seem worse than what it was. It was forbidden for an outcast like him to actually have feelings for a dhampir like Roxas. He knew it was yet another part of him wanted to grab the blonde boy and kiss him right there and then. Without letting Roxas know what he was doing, he moved away from him slightly, trying to ignore those feelings to shower Roxas with passionate kisses right there and then. The music had finished and the crowds began to leave the stadium. _Good, _he thought before they each picked out which ones they were going to follow. It seemed that both of their victims were together, as a couple? The two of them would never know, nor would they care as they each sent them into an eternal slumber. At least, that's what he thought.

His stomach knotted up tightly. He knew what he had to do; yet he didn't know if he could do it. It was all too soon for him. Stalking the young guitarist until they finally reached a dark alleyway, Axel was the first to pounce upon the woman, taking her down quickly as her fragile neck became broken from the vampire's ungodly strength. The male yelped and ran, possibly leaving his girlfriend to suffer from a grotesque end. Roxas easily caught up with the male, yet he did nothing to stop him from running away.

"Roxas! Kill him!" He heard Axel bellow from behind, yet he wasn't quite sure if it was a clear demand. He took one more look at the male who had tripped and fell onto the floor, fear reflecting terribly in his eyes, he took off into the skies, seeking shelter upon one of the rooftops. He was in trouble for not killing his victim. He knew he was.

Rage filled him terribly to the point where he felt like he was on fire. Dropping the lifeless corpse he had chose for himself upon the floor, he leapt over to the paralysed male, his brown irises watching as the body of the female hit the floor with a sickening thud. Wrapping his strong hands around the base of the male's neck quickly, he turn the fragile neck viciously to the right, his rage becoming quenched with the sickening snap. Turning his eyes quickly up into the heavens themselves, he silently swore under his breath before leaping up into the rooftops where he would surely find the boy who ran away from what he had to do. Would he listen to the possible excuse that Roxas would come up with? Yet he knew that Roxas wasn't one to tell lies. Maybe something was troubling him?  
His rage calmed a slight bit. Sensing out the running apprentice was easy. Jumping over towards the nearest roof top at a ferocious speed, he ran after the slowly disappearing scent of the boy he was trying to reach until he finally found him lying sprawled upon the floor. He had obviously missed another ledge yet he did not rush down to help him up. Instead, he watched as the boy rubbed his head slightly with his hand, not noticing the vampire that was slowly sneaking up on him with his super sonic speed, yet keeping quiet so as not to alert Roxas who could have ran away at any minute if he wanted, he was that fast now. As the boy turned however, the angry vampire grabbed him by the collar of his robe and lifted him up high against the wall.

"What the HELL was that then?" Rage filled his voice, possibly scaring Roxas into telling, yet the dhampir didn't say anything, he couldn't. Axel knew that Roxas had never seen this side of him before. "What was it?" Emotion began to fill Axel's voice yet he kept it quite subtle, only allowing his slowly dying rage to run over it until he felt the blood tears. _No, not now! _No one actually knew this about him but Axel could also be quite sensitive if not fragile at times. He noticed the fear beginning to build in Roxas eyes, this calming irises beginning to become infused with terror.

"I can't! I can't kill them Axel, I won't!" Roxas choked out against the vampires grip. Axel could pick up on the fear that became infused with his apprentice's voice. Slowly placing him back on the ground, he turned away from Roxas.

"Go…" Axel's voice was weak now, his demands falling on death ears as he felt a cold hand place itself upon his right shoulder, obviously trying to comfort him. "I said go…"

Roxas couldn't even describe the pain that was beginning to build up inside him. Turning away from Axel, he wandered off slowly into the streets, becoming one with the humans that crowded the narrow sideways so freely. Tears filled his eyes. They looked human, yet the tint of crimson told him that they were not. Pushing his way into an alleyway, he broke down upon the floor there and then, his tears forming a tiny stream underneath his slightly puffy face. This had been the only time he had cried in his life except for when he accidentally pushed Olette over once, causing her to cry as well. The memories ate away at him. He never chose to become this, a creature who has to kill these beautiful doe eyed creatures.

He didn't know how long he had been there like that, crying with all of his un-beating heart. Nothing stirred now, except for the crazy ramblings of an old drunkard that had collapsed against the wall. He stayed there for a few hours more, not sensing the vampire that was watching him from afar with blood staining his once perfect eyes. His senses had switched off that much that he never quite realised that the vampire had picked him up now and was taking him back to where they were staying for the time being. It wasn't until he finally wiped at his eyes and noticed the red haired vampire sat down in front of him, his gaze leaning off as if he was in thought. Looking around, Roxas realised that they were back in their current abode.

"Axel?" When the vampire turned away, Roxas truly felt like he was choking when he noticed the vampire turn away from the mention of his name, from him. "Axel…please…" The vampire shifted slightly even more, before finally turning slightly towards him.

"I never told you I had feelings…feelings for you Roxas…its okay if you're freaked out…" Actually this far from freaked out Roxas, completely far from it.

"Its okay…actually I have something to tell you too…I…I think…I have feelings for you as well…" Feeling glad to release at least one secret to the vampire's confession, he shifted over to where the vampire looked at the floor in silence, his hotheaded demeanour dimmed by what had happened.

"Roxas…" He was silenced by a kiss that had been placed upon his forehead as if Roxas wanted to say not to cry, that everything would be okay. The second kiss that came from the blonde however completely took him by surprise as he felt their lips lock together into a long passionate kiss, one he may never forget for as long as he lived.

_My pure engel of darkness… _

_Do not cry… _

_Do not mourn for something that was never your fault…_

**Authors note: This was as long as this was meant to be sorry. The last part actually made me cry while I was writing it, I am so fragile at the moment. I also had a little help from the wonderful music of Placebo and Muse. Thankyou for reading my very short AkuRoku fic.**


End file.
